


Time and Space

by obligatoryusername



Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier, Ruins, frog temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryusername/pseuds/obligatoryusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of Jade and Aradia exploring the ruined troll Frog Temple. Drawn for the Ladystuck exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/gifts).



Will edit in a clickthrough to the larger version later. :D


End file.
